Warrior cats lemons
by Brambledream
Summary: I just thought I'd write this. I will update at least once a month. Unless I'm stuck for longer than a month in a place with no Wifi. Hope you enjoy my warriors lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, if you would like to do a request, write all the nesasary information in your review. I do OCs, rapes, but will only do some lesbian pairings. Thnx, and enjoy.**

Firestar X Sandstorm.

Sandstorm padded through the forest lazily, thinking of the new kits Millie had had. She thought of how adorable they were, and realised that she wanted some too. As she walked along she felt something liquid on her fur, it was cum! She was in heat!

She sprinted back to camp. "Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw exclaimed, "why are you back so early! And with no prey either!"

Sandstorm racked her mind for the perfect excuse, "Birchfall told me that Firestar wants me," she tossed the words out of her mouth as quickly as she could.

"All right then," Brambleclaw mewed, clearly unconvinced. She walked into her mate's den, legs dripping with pre-cum.

"Sandstorm!" Firestar looked at the floor and saw the white liquid pooling at her hind paws. "Do you need me?" He asked, his eyes flashing with pleasure and hunger.

"Oh yes, please!" Sandstorm yowled, but quiet enough so the rest of the clan couldn't hear. Firestar led her out of camp into a remote part of the forest, where even foxes didn't dare come.

"Are you ready?" Firestar asked, Sandstorm nodded her head quickly in agreement. Suddenly, she felt her mate's tongue slide along her already-wet folds, she moaned happily.

"More! More Firestar!" She pushed her core closer to his face, making his tongue go in a little bit, then out. "Yes, Yes!"

"Then beg, Sandstorm," he meowed simply.

"Oh, Firestar, I want your kits! I want to feel your big member inside my core!" She begged her mate. Looking up at him, he saw the pleading in her gaze and mounted her. "Do it! Do it now!" She moaned.

"Anything for you, I can't wait to rip up your insides!" He whispered in her ear, before thrusting his member into Sandstorm's wet, tight, core. His mate screamed, but she loved it all the same.

"Harder, Firestar! Faster! I want to have your kits again!" She moaned, remembering the first time she had done this with the Thunderclan leader, it was so long ago. Suddenly, Firestar hit her G-spot. "Yes! Right there!" Her mate smiled down on her, before ramming into her core again. His massive member raking her walls.

"Sandstorm! I'm going to cum!" Firestar panted.

"Me too!" Sandstorm howled. Suddenly, their juices came squirting out all over the floor, mixing together. Before she knew it, Sandstorm saw Firestar's member hanging tauntingly in front of her.

"Suck!" Firestar commanded, feeling pleasuring vibrations come from his dick. Sandstorm's tongue twirled around the end, trying hard to please her mate. She was wondering how it wasn't choking her, it was so amazingly huge. Firestar squirted his cum into Sandstorm's mouth, she licked it all up greedily. It felt good on her tongue.

After a while, Firestar took his member out of his mate's mouth. "Thank you, for the pleasure," Sandstorm thanked him, Firestar dipped his head, and went off to find the prey Sandstorm didn't catch.

"Push, Sandstorm!" Jayfeather encouraged her, "you're almost done, and doing so well!" The medicine cat praised her. The last kit slid out onto the moss with its littermates. "Well done, five healthy kits."

Firestar padded in, "they've arrived!" He exclaimed happily, and licked them all individually. "What should we name them?" He asked Sandstorm.

"The brown tortoiseshell tom will be called Treekit," she decided, "the blue-gray she-kit will be called Mistkit."

"The light ginger tom can be called Stormkit," Firestar mewed, "and the dark ginger tom will be called Gingerkit."

"And the light gray one will be called Stonekit," they said together.


	2. Squirrelflight X Ashfur X Brambleclaw

**This is requested by Drud22, hope it's ok!**

Ashfur X Brambleclaw X Squirrelflight.

"Yes! Brambleclaw! Faster! I want you in me!" Squirrelflight moaned, Ashfur pricked his ears up. He followed her voice into a clearing, and stared in surprise. He had just caught Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight mating! And he was furious! Squirrelflight was supposed to be his love, not Brambleclaw's!

"Ashfur!" Brambleclaw had spotted him. "What are you doing here?!" He dismounted Squirrelflight uneasily. Ashfur looked from his right to his left, he started to run, but Brambleclaw caught up, his juices leaking out onto Ashfur's chest. He smelled Squirrelflight on them. The she-cat walked up to him, standing beside her mate, her eyes glowing maliciously.

"What should we do to him?" She asked Brambleclaw, "mating is private, and because of Ashfur," she pointed a paw at the mottled gray tom. "I didn't manage to get all of your big member in me!" Squirrelflight scowled at Ashfur.

"Hmmm, I have an idea…" Brambleclaw meowed thoughtfully, and whispered in his mate's ear, while Ashfur lay sprawled on the floor, intrigued by scared. Squirrelflight laughed.

"Ah, yes, what a great punishment for a naughty tom!" Before he knew what was going on, Squirrelflight's tail twirled around the spot where Ashfur's member was sheathed. He stared in surprise at the ginger she-cat tried to get his member erect, Ashfur growled as it slid out of its sheath.

"What are you doing?" Ashfur hissed faintly, trying not to moan in pleasure as Squirrelflight's tail started tugging at his member softly. It felt so good!

"Well," Squirrelflight whispered, "you saw me and Brambleclaw mating, now you can mate me yourself. Don't you want that?" She continued seductively, only to then gasp as her mate's member slammed into her. Ashfur squinted, Squirrelflight was going to be his!

"Back off, you mange-pelt!" The gray warrior growled, throwing Brambleclaw onto the ground. Ashfur stared at Squirrelflight's core, flowing with cum. I shouldn't be doing this! They're trying to rape me! He remedied himself sternly, but the she-cat's core was too tempting, he mounted quickly, and slammed his member in, feeling Squirrelflight's walls enclose around it. He was suddenly overwhelmed by heat, pumping in and out like a professional Matingclan cat.

"She's mine!" Brambleclaw scrambled to his feet and tried to throw off Ashfur, but the warrior wouldn't budge. He hit her G-spot, and Squirrelflight moaned. Brambleclaw hissed as he watched his mate being pleasured by another tom. He decided to whack his member into Ashfur's tail-hole, Ashfur screamed in pain.

"Get off me!" He yowled, attempting to throw Brambleclaw off, but failing.

"Give me my mate then!" The dark tabby tom growled, thrusting back into Ashfur. He scowled and slid away from Squirrelflight, leaving her core for Brambleclaw. "Beg!" He told her.

"Oh Brambleclaw! I want your big dick inside of me! Fill me up with your kits!" She yelled, Ashfur twitched, this was getting a bit annoying, but he still wanted Squirrelflight.

"What about me?" He asked, confused.

Squirrelflight snorted, "this was your punishment! Not a reward!" She slashed him with a claw, "and remember not to say anything! Spying scum!" Squirrelflight walked off with Brambleclaw, their juices all cleaned up.

Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh!" Squirrelflight screamed, and the last kit arrived.

"Don't worry, Squirrelflight, it's over," Brambleclaw pressed his muzzle against his his mate's, looking down on his new kits, all mewling, trying to find their mother's belly. He indicated to the gray she-cat, "she will be Smokekit, and that ginger tabby tom can be Peachkit."

"Yes," Squirrelflight nodded, "and the brown mottled she-cat Shrewkit."


	3. Brambleclaw X Stormfur X Squirrelpaw

Stormfur looked over at Squirrelpaw, she was sleeping silently. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful, so innocent. He shook the thought from his mind. A cat stirred beside him. "You couldn't sleep either?" Brambleclaw asked Stormfur without looking at him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Stormfur replied, staring intently at the ginger Thunderclan apperentice.

"Yes, she is," Brambleclaw agreed. Squirrelpaw stirred, she was awake.

"Hello, toms," she said cheekily. Stormfur and Brambleclaw stared at each other, confused. Then at Squirrelpaw. She then stood up and swished aside her tail, giving full view to the toms of her core, and they drooled in lust. "Well?" Squirrelpaw teased. Quickly, Stormfur pounced, landing on his target's tail, and begun to lick Squirrelpaw's core.

The she-cat moaned as the tom's tongue slid across her folds, and thruster her core closer to Stormfur. And his tongue went farther into her.

Brambleclaw just sat there, watching in annoyance as a Riverclan warrior pleasured a Thunderclan apperentice. He felt his member harden. Then, he padded over to Squirrelpaw, and thrust his member in her face. Before he could say anything, the young she-cat swirled her tongue around his barbs. Brambleclaw tilted his head back, silently screaming to Starclan how amazing Squirrelpaw was at this. He felt pleasuring vibrations coming from his member and moaned.

Suddenly, Squirrelpaw released a load of cum, Stormfur licked it all up, and decided to take thing further. He took away his tongue from Squirrelpaw's core, and before she could protest, she felt the young warrior's barbed member slam into her. She screeched loudly in surprise, and Brambleclaw felt pleasuring vibrations from his member. Brambleclaw stuck his member further down into Squirrelpaw's mouth, who was starting to stop yowling in pain. Eventually, the yowling stopped completely, and Squirrelpaw bucked her hips towards Stormfur, pleading for more.

"Stormfur, please. Thrust your big dick inside of me! Do what you want, I need you in me!" Stormfur obeyed, getting further inside Squirrelpaw until he hit her G-spot. The she-cat moaned and relaxed as the Riverclan tom pumped expertly into her. "Oh please Stormfur! You must have done this before! We should have mated sooner!"

Stormfur smirked and continued to slam into the vulnerable apperentice. "I'm gonna cum!" He suddenly yowled, Stormfur came, and spot his seed into the apperentice. Brambleclaw and Stormfur moved away, licking up all the cum they could see greedily.

"Don't worry, Squirrelflight! It's almost over, keep going!" Leafpool encouraged her littermate as a small, wet, tabby bundle dropped onto the moss. "Well done!"

Brambleclaw walked in, "what are you going to name them?" He asked the newly-made warrior.

Squirrelflight looked at the two kits affectionately, "Stormkit," she said to the gray one, "and Brownkit," to the other.


	4. Goldenleaf X Flamepelt

**This was requested by Flamestar24. Hope you all enjoy!**

The badger's yellow fangs were bared, it's black eyes glistening with menace. It jumped at Flamepelt, claws and teeth moments away from meeting the cat's throat…

"Flamepelt, no!" Goldenleaf yowled in horror and lunged at the vile badger. Her unsheathed claws scratching viciously at the howling badger's back. Flamepelt pelted forward to help his denmate in the fight, savaging his enemy's black-and-white muzzle. The badger clawed the tom's pelt, and blood rushed from Flamepelt's flank.

Mad with rage, Goldenleaf sunk her teeth into the badger's neck, the creature shuddered suddenly, as a spasm raked it, then went still. It was dead.

"Thank you so much, Goldenleaf! You saved my life!" Flamepelt rushed over to the golden she-cat and nuzzled her affectionately. Stopping awkwardly as she stared at him.

"You, umm, better get those scratches checked out by Foresttail," Goldenleaf murmered, staring at her paws. Her beautiful golden tabby fur gleaming in the dark red sunset light.

"Those were some bad scratches, but you'll be fine, Flamepelt. However, if they start to smell funny, come straight to me, no excuses!" The dark brown tabby medicine cat instructed Flamepelt as the warrior walked out of the medicine den.

"Flamepelt!" Goldenleaf bounded up to the orange tom and smiled kindly. "Thank goodness you're ok!"

Flamepelt frowned suspiciously, "y-you care?" He asked.

"Of course!" Goldenleaf mewed loudly, looked around, before blabbing. "Well, you are my clanmate!" Then murmered quietly, "and, you know, Clanmates care for each other…"

"Oh, Goldenleaf! Stop talking nonsense! I love you!" Flamepelt blurted out, staring intently at the pretty she-cat. His thoughts completely filled with lust for Goldenleaf. He felt his member errect slightly. He saw Goldenleaf's eyes widen, then she smiled an evil smile.

"I love you too, Flamepelt," she whispered in his ear. "Now," she continued, "let's get that bad boy fully errect." She glanced around the clearing, "but, somewhere else, follow me." Goldenleaf bounded through the reeds and jumped behind a bush. She waved her tail, signalling for her new mate.

"I'm here, love," Flamepelt mewed lustfully. Without warning, Goldenleaf pounced on him, winding Flamepelt. She began pawing playfully at his slightly unsheathed member, Flamepelt moaned happily with every paw. Eventually, his member was fully unsheathed, and Goldenleaf smiled at how big it was. She couldn't wait to have it in her.

"Now it's my turn," Goldenleaf lifted her tail, revealing her already slightly wet core to Flamepelt. He licked his lips greedily and licked Goldenleaf's pussy. The she-cat moaned, wiggling her core, pushing Flamepelt's tongue further inside her. "Mmm, yes!" She moaned happily, cum shooting out of her. Flamepelt licked up every drop.

"Are you ready?" Flamepelt asked Goldenleaf.

"Of course I'm ready, I've been waiting my entire life! Thrust your massive dick inside of me, tear my walls apart! Fill me up with your seed!" Goldenleaf yowled.

"I see you're talking dirty already," Flamepelt acknowledged with a smile, mounting Goldenleaf quickly. He thrust in, and Goldenleaf yelped in surprise, but began to moan as she got used to Flamepelt. The tom suddenly found his member poking at Goldenleaf's barrier. Quickly, Flamepelt thrust in again, breaking it. Goldenleaf screamed in pain, before moaning once more. Flamepelt continued to thrust mercilessly into the begging she-cat, who bucked her hips, making Flamepelt's member hit Goldenleaf's G-spot.

"Flamepelt, give me more!" Goldenleaf moaned.

"Anything for you, Goldenleaf," Flamepelt continued to pump his member into her. Before he could mention it, he released his load into the beautiful she-cat. Shooting his seed into her. Flamepelt dismounted, but Goldenleaf jumped at him and began to suck his member. Flamepelt let her continue, feeling pleasurable vibrations run along him.

"Goldenleaf, your so good at this…" Flamepelt moaned as his mate swallowed more of his member, making Flamepelt feel even better. He cummed into her mouth, and Goldenleaf swallowed it all. Flamepelt pulled out of her.

"That was good," Goldenleaf meowed.

"Don't worry, Goldenleaf, just one more to come," Flamepelt comforted his mate and licked in between her ears. Goldenleaf was panting, she screwed up her eyes and a wet bundle slid onto the moss bed.

"Well done, Goldenleaf," Foresttail meowed, "six perfect and healthy kits." He moved away to check on Bramblestar's kits.

"The little tom should be halfkit," Goldenleaf meowed, "he looks like he has half a tail! And the dark gray she-cat Mistkit." She turned to a tortoiseshell and black tom, "Beekit." She murmered.

"The other three, Otterkit, Sealkit and Orangekit," Flamepelt nodded to the white and black tom, the golden tabby she-kit, and the orange she-kit.

"Beautiful names, for beautiful kits," Goldenleaf mewed proudly.


	5. Brambledream X Hawkfrost

"Hawkfrost! There you are! I've been looking all over this stupid forest to find you!" Brambledream exclaimed, bounding up the the Dark Forest warrior. "Why are you here? I don't know this part of the forest," she asked Hawkfrost.

"Follow me," was all he said to her, he turned away and walked into a kind of den in the undergrowth. He could feel Brambledream's surprise and confusement as they wandered into the swath of dark tunnels only Hawkfrost knew of.

"Wow, Hawkfrost!" Brambledream exclaimed, "this place is so cool! Why are we here?" She tilted her head to one side, giving her lover a questioning look. But before she could ask the tabby for an answer, Brambledream felt something small and wet trail along her neck. She gave out a surprised squeak and turned to see Hawkfrost's tongue licking her flank.

"You'll see soon enough," Hawkfrost mewed simply between sweet-feeling licks. Brambledream was still frozen to the spot as she realised what was going on. The pretty she-cat began to relax and purred with delight each time Hawkfrost touched her pelt. The evil warrior smirked as his tongue came down to around Brambledream's core. Her eyes widened, and Hawkfrost plunged his tongue into the she-cat. Brambledream gave out a half-gasp, half-moan as the wet object pumped into her. She moaned more and more as Hawkfrost went on. The tom, very pleased to have Brambledream at his mercy, continued.

"H-Hawkfrost, I'm not sure we should be doing this," She whispered cautiously to her love. He winced slightly.

"Hmm, don't you like it?" He asked softly, but he kept on going, as if knowing what she was going to say.

Brambledream felt so good, "yes, I do, but…" She stopped as Hawkfrost's licking stopped, as wrong as it felt to mate with a dead cat, she loved him more than anything else. Brambledream decided to just go with it, Hawkfrost would make sure nothing bad happened to her.

"I thought so," Hawkfrost mewed, he walked alongside her, his pelt brushing against hers. When he got in front of Brambledream, he shoved something into her face. She looked at it strangely, it was his dick! And it was so big! Without instructions, she took it her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around his member.

Hawkfrost moaned for more as Brambledream continued and thrust his dick further down her throat. His mate almost coughed it out but sucked away happily, determined to please Hawkfrost. As vibrations came from his member, the huge tom felt pleasured. He wanted more, but his member was already as far as it could go into Brambledream's mouth.

Brambledream felt Hawkfrost's dick stop growing on her tongue, but kept on sucking anyway, loving it's taste. However, Hawkfrost had other plans. He moved away, his member coming out of Brambledream's mouth. She would have meowed in protest, if she didn't know what he was about to do. Brambledream got down into the hunting crouch and swished away her tail, once again giving Hawkfrost a clear view of her steaming, wet, luscious core.

Hawkfrost was more turned on than ever now, the sight of her, and her core, turned him on completely. He felt so greedy, he needed to do this, without warning at all, he plunged into Brambledream, smashing her barrier instantly. The beautiful she cat screamed in pain as blood trickled from her core and Hawkfrost's dick.

"Don't worry," he whispered, scraping his barbs along her walls. Tears of pain trickling down her cheeks, Brambledream nodded, hanging onto his every word. Hawkfrost pulled out slowly, before slamming back in and pumping his dick into the Riverclan cat. She was so tight, and felt so good, she was the prize she cat for mating. Hawkfrost began to pant as his member started to reach her sweet spot, automatically, Brambledream moaned happily.

"Mmm, Hawkfrost, just give me more!" She yowled bucking her hips in time with each thrust. Instinctively, he put his dick further into her, pushing her sweet spot hard, pleasuring Brambldream more than she ever knew. "Oh, Hawkfrost! Yes! Right there! Give me all of you! Fill every inch of me with your humongous dick! Give me your seed! Make me have your kits!" Hawkfrost was already on that, pumping in and out of Brambledream, raking his member through her, filling Brambledream with pain that was overruled by amazing pleasure. He grunted every time with effort, but didn't stop, he only wanted his dick squashed by her tight walls.

Then, the two cats climaxed, Hawkfrost pouring his juices and seed into Brambledream. He then collapsed, pulling out of her, glad he'd mated with her and annoyed it was all over. "We' going to do that again," Hawkfrost whispered to Brambledream. She nodded, her pussy still wet and puffy.

(1 moon later) "Well done," Foresttail mewed to his sister, "three perfect and healthy kits!" He frowned, "who's the father?"

Brambledream froze, "Hummingfeather," she gulped, the warrior had died nine sunrises ago, so it was believable, she hoped. Foresttail looked suspicious, but shrugged and walked away.

Brambledream pawed the kits closer to her belly and they began to suck on her milk. The Brown tabby looks like Hawkfrost, she remembered the handsome tom, he will be Waterkit. And the pretty brown she-kit can be Minnowkit. She looked down on the other two kits, her eyes widened in distress as she realised only one was squirming. No! It was dead. Brambledream closed her eyes in grief, have a safe journey, wherever you may go, curse StarClan for your death! She started to cry, I will always love you, Bumblekit.


	6. Blackhawk X Goldenleaf

**This is also a request, please enjoy.**

Goldenpelt yawned, it had been a cold vigil, and she couldn't wait to get some sleep after the dawn patrol. She turned around to see a sleek, handsome black and white tom.

"Well done on your assessment," he congratulated her.

"Really?" Goldenpelt glowed with pride at Blackhawk's praise.

"Yeah, you must have done well to pass," He remarked.

Goldenpelt snorted, "it was easy, if it wasn't everyone would have failed, but thank you."

"You're welcome," Blackhawk mewed formally, he thought about how pretty she was, I'll tell her later. He decided.

That night.

"Hey," Blackhawk called, "Goldenpelt!" He peeked into the Warriors den, "are you there?" He asked.

Goldenpelt opened one eye sleepily and got out of her nest, she yawned. "Yeah?" She asked sleepily, stretching each of her hind legs in turn.

"There's something I need to tell you," he took a deep breath, "look, I've always had a crush on you, ever since we were kits. I just had to tell you," he explained. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, I love you so I'll respect that."

Goldenleaf looked at him for a moment in shock. Then she bounded over to him and rubbed her muzzle along his jaw affectionately. "I love you too, Blackhawk," she mewed happily.

Blackhawk paused for a moment, she smelt strange, flowery, sweet… "You're in heat, aren't you?" He whispered.

Goldenpelt nodded, "yes, I am," she turned away, it was kind of embarrassing admitting it. But at the same time, she didn't care at all. Goldenpelt intertwined her tail with Blackhawk's semi-hard member and pulled at it lightly. "Why? Do you like what you see?" She asked teasingly, swishing her tail aside to reveal her steaming wet pussy. Wiggling it in Blackhawk's face.

His eyes became filled with lust, but he shook his head, "not here, where people can see us." Goldenpelt nodded and followed him down into the tunnels of Windclan. "Sure helps to find a good spot when you're a tunneller," Blackhawk remarked.

Goldenpelt nodded, unconvinced, the two of them emerged into a small clearing on the edge of rogue and Windclan territory. "Perfect," Goldenpelt mewed, satisfied. Once again, her tail brushed aside, giving Blackhawk a very clear view of her core, dripping with pre-cum. Blackhawk licked his lips greedily and began to lick Goldenpelt's pussy with strong, long, swiping licks. She moaned in pleasure and bucked her hips back, pushing Blackhawk's tongue into her pink folds.

Blackhawk continued to lick vigorously until cum was dripping in pools down Goldenpelt's legs and saturating the grass. He walked in front of her and pushed a long, pink, partly-sheathed member, in front of her. She took out her paws and gently massaged his balls, while taking his dick in her mouth. Goldenpelt sucked away, ignoring the sharp barbs scraping at the roof of her mouth.

Blackhawk moaned happily, pushing his dick further down her throat until it was stuck. Goldenpelt, surprised, almost choked, but forced herself not to for the pleasure of her mate. She kept rubbing his balls until he came over her face, Goldenpelt licked it up happily.

She got down into a hunter's crouch as Blackhawk got behind her, "are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Goldenpelt nodded enthusiastically, Blackhawk nodded and mounted her, pushing his member in spots around her core. Goldenpelt urged him to put it in and Blackhawk stopped teasing, he inserted his dick slightly into Goldenpelt. She let out a whimper of pain, but knew it would get better. Blackhawk, without warning, suddenly rammed in quickly, making her scream, but her screams slowly became moans as her mate continued.

Goldenpelt bucked her hips back, pushing Blackhawk's dick in further. She moaned as her bucks became in time with his thrusts.

"I'm gonna-" Blackhawk exclaimed frantically, and cum rushed through Goldenpelt's walls. It wasn't long before she came over his dick, and they collapsed, panting, and in a pool of white, sticky liquid.

A moon later

Exhausted, Goldenpelt was curled around a small litter of two kits, suckling at her belly. Blackhawk leapt in and admired the them. "They're perfect," he whispered, licking Goldenpelt between the ears. She smiled and stroked the two kits with her tail.

"The black she-kit will be Featherkit," Goldenpelt decided, and looked to her mate for the name of the other.

Blackhawk smiled happily, "yes, a beautiful name," he looked at the smaller kit. "And the golden tabby she-kit will be Goldenkit, after you."


End file.
